


Promise

by CatchyJingle



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, Angst, Doppelganger, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Horror, Psychological Horror, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchyJingle/pseuds/CatchyJingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> In my restless dreams, I see that town. </em><br/> <br/>It's where Hiro will find his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo BH6 Silent Hill 2 AU! I just finished playing Silent Hill 2 and thought "Wouldn't it be fun to write a story where Hiro goes to Silent Hill to find Tadashi?"
> 
> This story will have serious violence and themes of grief and suicidal ideation. Silent Hill is not a happy series. 
> 
> Also this story will make more sense if you read about the main characters in Silent Hill 2, although that will spoil the ending.

 

_Prologue_

 

 

 

_In my restless dreams, I see that town._

_Silent Hill._

_I promised you I'd take you there again someday._

_But I never did, did I?_

 

* * *

 

The year Hiro graduated from high school, Tadashi took him on a trip.

"I've never heard of this place before."

"Just wait."

The place they went to, Silent Hill, was quieter than Hiro had expected. At first Hiro thought that it wouldn't be the proper venue for a celebration, but then Tadashi had gushed during their car trip, radiant with excitement and pleasure and talking Hiro's ear off about how much they had to look forward to with so much friendly excitement that Hiro's' skepticism just couldn't survive it.

Silent Hill may have been quiet, but it was actually a pretty nice town. It had an endearing history and hotels with views over the lake. It had bowling alleys and pizzerias alongside museums and visitor centers. The weekend that he had spent there had been warm and sunny, and his brother had woken Hiro up early one morning so they could paddle a rowboat in Toluca lake.

That year had to have been the best year of Hiro's life, and he said so to his brother as they packed up their suitcases and set up to leave their hotel room.

"We'll have to come back." Tadashi had said. "On another good year like this one."

Hiro was going to try. He was going to do his best to have another year just as good as the last, and then he and his brother would go back to that place, that lovely place of light and clear waters, their special place, and maybe they could stay for longer.

Hiro really did try. But by the next year, Tadashi was gone.

 

* * *

 

He found the letter in the dusty SFIT envelope he couldn't bring himself to tear up.

 His brother's handwriting was obvious.

 _I'm there now._ It read, and Hiro's hands shook so terribly he was worried he'd rip the paper.

_In our special place, waiting for you._

it was impossible. Tadashi could not be in Silent Hill. Tadashi was dead. He'd _been_ dead.

The envelope was empty, save for that letter. It was as though his official-looking acceptance letter had never existed.

But he'd _had_ an acceptance letter. He hadn't touched it in months, but he knew it was there. His aunt had read it, hadn't she? Didn't she say something to him about SFIT and his schooling? When was it that she'd spoken to him last?

 Why couldn't he remember?

"Tadashi is dead." He said to his empty room. "I saw him die."

Had he? Had he really?

 "I saw him die." Hiro's voice shook with uncertainty. "He was..."

But if he'd watched him die, then how come he couldn't remember what had happened to him?

_I'm there now. In our special place, waiting for you._

There was no mistaking his brother's handwriting. Of that he was certain.

He'd never had to remind himself that his brother was dead before. He had never been in danger of forgetting it. The grief was always there, coloring his every move, close behind his breath. _Tadashi is dead._

Why? Why couldn't he remember?

He remembered Silent Hill, and their trip. Tadashi had taken him to the hospital there, and he'd stared at the building with awe in his eyes, clearly getting something out of it that Hiro didn't. He remembered the room they'd stayed in, room 312, with its uneven blinds that let the light in far too early.

Hiro never got the chance to go again.

_Waiting for you_

Hiro hadn't seen his brother in...how long had it been? Months? Years?

Would he really find him there, in Silent Hill?

"Tadashi." He said into the open air. "If it's really you, then I have to go don't I?"

Tadashi had never given up on him. How could Hiro turn his back on him?

He was going back to Silent Hill, and he was going to find his brother.

* * *

_In my restless dreams, I see that town._

_Silent Hill._

_I promised you I'd take you there again someday._

_But I never did, did I?_

_I'm there now._

_In our special place, waiting for you._

_Waiting to see you again._

_But I never do._

* * *

 

"I'll see you again Tadashi. Real soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro makes some new friends.

Silent Hill had changed in the last year it seemed. Asides from the damn fog that wouldn't let Hiro see two feet in front of him, the people he remembered were gone and the buildings had seemed to age five years.

He remembered Tadashi and him walking on the trail that led into the town, but it had felt very different then. The day was sunny, the sky was clear, and his brother was beside him. Now he could hardly recognize the path he had to take, and it felt like it had stretched out over time, gotten longer and more twisted. Hiro was stiff the whole time he walked, too spooked to break into a run. He closed his eyes to escape the fog, but that only made it easier to hear the rustling in the bushes.

"I don't appreciate being followed!" Hiro yelled, loudly enough to spook away any creeping animals. The rustling followed him as he went into town. 

 

 

* * *

He thought maybe he knew that man in the graveyard, kneeling over a patch of dirt. 

"This is no place for kids." the man had said in a tired voice. Hiro was starting to realize that the man was probably right. 

"I'm looking for my older brother. He's six feet tall, black hair.."

"I'm looking for someone too." The man said. "My daughter. But there's no one else here."

Hiro's heart seemed to fall into his stomach. 

"He's here." He said. "He said so himself."

The man stood up off the ground with a sign. 

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Hiro Hamada."

"And your brother?"

"Tadashi."

Something in the man's eyes flickered for a moment, but it was gone when he blinked. 

"I'm Robert Callaghan." The man said. 

Hiro shook his hand.

* * *

 He could've at least warned him about the monsters.  Hiro nearly lost his head to the acid one spat from its mouth.

The one he hated the most was a humanoid creature dressed in black with what Hiro recognized to be a kabuki mask over his face. It hadn't tried to hurt him, but Hiro got the sense that it wanted him to know it could.

* * *

"Tadashi!" He yelled out to the young man looking over the railing. "Tadashi!"

"Tadashi?" The man turned around, and when Hiro saw his face he knew it wasn't  his brother. The stranger has his nose and cheeks and eyes but it's wasn't him. That man had stubble on his cheeks and a lazy posture. He had ripped jeans and loose t-shirts. "Who's that?"

"Sorry." Hiro said. "He's my brother. I'm looking for him here, and you two look so much alike..."

The man smirked and raised an eyebrow, and the strange expression on the familiar face made Hiro want to be sick.

"Some brother, making you come here. This place is crazy."

"I've noticed." Hiro said as he looked around for a man in a mask. "I'm Hiro, by the way."

"Takashi." The man said carelessly, and Hiro almost hoped he'd heard him wrong. 

"Tell you what. I may not be your brother, but I'll help you look for him."

"You will?" 

"Sure" Takashi shrugged and put his hand on Hiro's head, and he was close enough that Hiro could smell the cigarette smoke on his clothes. "It doesn't seem right to leave a kid like you by himself."

Hiro wanted to tell him he wasn't a kid, but the truth was that even though Takashi wasn't his brother, he still wanted to keep him by his side. 

"Thanks." He said to the man's shrewd brown eyes. "I'm on my way to the hospital, I think he might be there."

"Lead the way then. We'll find him."

It had only taken a moment for Hiro to forget the man was a stranger.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we see the first appearances of Takashi and Callaghan!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short little prologue to my first multiple chapter fic! Next chapter has Hiro arrive in Silent Hill.


End file.
